


The Riverwalk

by winters_girl17



Series: Becoming Governor Stan [3]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: Sebastian and Nicolette have a date along the Cape Fear





	The Riverwalk

             Phone calls, text messages and visits continued for the remainder of  the week. I started getting better after about four days of having that fever. Another beautiful weekend came, but this time I had to work as it was my weekend to work. Luckily I was working the mornings and knew that at least for one of those days, I’d get to have an evening with Sebastian while the other day was pretty much an all day shoot. Mornings were pretty quiet at the store and our pharmacists would bring us breakfast on the weekends. Lunch time was approaching and with it, my hunger. I had just gotten off the phone with a patient when I looked up and saw Sebastian standing at the register with a bag of Cook Out and a milkshake. He shyly smiled at held up the food. I blushed and walked over to the counter with a smile on my face. After walking around the counter, he sat the food down and slipped his arms around me.

“I figured you’d be hungry by now.” He said releasing me. “I wasn’t sure if your throat was still sore, so I got a milkshake to be on the safe side.” He added nodding to the food.

“Thank you, I’m starting to get hungry.” I said with a smile. “And a milkshake sounds wonderful.” I added.

“What time do you get off?” He asked with a soft smile as I popped an onion ring in my mouth.

“In a couple hours actually.” I responded looking at my FitBit. “At 2:30.”

“You want to do something when you get off?” He asked cocking his head to the side.

“Meet me at my house at 3?” I said munching on another onion ring.

“It’s a date.” He smiled before placing a soft peck on my cheek. “I’ll see you at 3.”

I grinned stupidly until he was out of sight. Grabbing my food off the counter, I walked back into pharmacy when the pharmacist spoke. “So, who was that?”

“That’s my….” I started pausing. _What were we exactly?_ “…Sebastian.”

“He’s cute.” The elder woman said smiling at me. “And I’ve never seen you smile like that before.”

            You could not wipe that stupid smile off my face for the rest of the way if you even tried. Two thirty came before I knew it and I was off to my house for a quick change. It was a warm day outside so I settled for a pair of denim shorts and a hunter green cold shoulder top and a pair of green sandals. I slipped on some of my favorite gold bangles and let Cody out the door. While he was outside doing his business, the door rang. I smiled, knowing it was Sebastian and walked to the door. When I locked eyes with him, I motioned for him to come in as Cody started barking at the back door. I handed Cody a treat and turned to Sebastian.

“Ready to go?” I asked smiling.

“Yes, ma’am.” Sebastian said with a smile. “What would you like to do today?” He asked with a soft smile as he led me to his rental.

“I was thinking we could head to the river. There’s a nice wooden river walk that’s got little shops along it and places to eat.” I smiled. “If you like pizza, there’s a great place for it. And ice cream.” I added.

“Yes, ma’am.” Sebastian said with a smile. “Arătați frumos.” He added shyly.

“Huh?” I turned looking at him.

“I said you look beautiful.” He said with a soft smile.

“Thank you.” I said flushing red. “You look rather handsome yourself.” I added blushing.

“Thanks doll.” Sebastian said flustered.

            With that, we were off towards downtown. It had been a while since I had gone downtown and it was the perfect day for it. After a short fifteen-minute drive, we arrived at one of the many parking lots downtown. After paying the required seven dollars to park, Sebastian took my hand in his and we started walking. There were so many little shops, restaurants, statues, and various other things along the River walk and I enjoyed showing everything to Sebastian. When we got hungry, we decided on pizza and walked up to _Slice of Life_. I ordered a slice of pepperoni pizza and a Pepsi and Sebastian ordered a slice that had pretty much everything on it with a beer. Making small talk as we ate, I found myself falling more and more for him. I had seen many interviews with him and spending time with him, I saw that he was just as much of an amazing dork in person as he was on television. Once we were finished eating, he paid of course, and we continued our walk along the river.

“So, how long have you lived here?” Sebastian asked taking my hand once again.

“Since I was six.” I said with a smile.

“Do you like it here?” He asked looking at me.

“Absolutely, I couldn’t imagine living anywhere else.” I smiled. “I’ve heard you say the same thing about New York.” I added.

“Yeah, I love it there. There’s just something about the city that just calls you home, you know?” He said with a fond smile.

“Oh, I know exactly what you mean. It doesn’t matter where I go or how far away I go the sea will always call me home.” I smiled taking a deep breath of the salt air.

“Would you ever consider moving?” He asked tilting his head curiously.

“I think if I met the right person, then maybe.” I said thinking. “Would you?” I fired right back at him.

“Like you, if I met the right girl, I’d like to think I would.” He said squeezing my hand affectionately.

            We walked a little while longer enjoying the fell of each other’s hands and the river breeze. We reached the spot where they gave horse drawn carriage tours and Sebastian got a big grin on his face. He all but drug me over to where they were giving them. After paying for our tour, he climbed into the carriage and helped me up. I took a seat next to him in his arms as our driver took off into the streets of downtown. The driver gave us history as we rode but I did not really hear any of it over the pounding in my heart.

            Having Sebastian this close, close enough to feel his own heart pounding and smell his cologne was driving me crazy. We reached a stopping point and Sebastian tipped my chin up and softly pressed his lips to mine. His hand moved from my chin to my cheek as my hand snaked up his arm, neck and coming to rest on his jaw. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and he slipped his tongue in when a moan escaped my mouth. We took our time exploring and tasting each other’s mouth, Sebastian’s grip on my waist tightening. We separated when the carriage started moving once again. I looked away shyly and touched my finger to my lips that were still tingling from the kiss. I bit my lip wanting nothing more than to kiss him once again; unbeknownst to me Sebastian was watching me with a smile on his face. He tilted me to face him once again and looked at me with a tender smile.

“Be mine?” He asked quietly.

“Hmmm.” I said looking up at him.

“Be my girlfriend?” He asked rubbing his thumb along my cheek. “I know it won’t be easy with you living here and me in New York, but I want you. Only you.” He added.

“I want you too.” I smiled cupping his cheek and once again touching my lips to his. It was a short kiss before I pulled away and continued. “I want to make this work. I’ll come to New York when I can and you can come here when you can. I’d be willing to even travel to wherever you’re shooting when I can afford to.” I added.

“I’d like that.” He said blushing. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make this work.” He added kissing me softly.

            We pulled away when the carriage came to a final stop; Sebastian stepped off and extended his hand. I took it and stepped off the carriage. I couldn’t believe my luck. I had been a fan of Sebastian’s for quite some time now and never would’ve thought I’d get to actually get to meet him; but here I was having him just ask me to be his. We walked around for a little while longer before heading back to my house. When we arrived at my house, Sebastian walked me to my door. I didn’t want the night to end and neither did Sebastian. Nevertheless, we refrained from other desires, and shared one last soft kiss.

“I had a great time.” Sebastian said with a soft smile.

“So did I.” I said with a smile. “I hope I get to see you before you have to leave again.”

“I’ll try my damnest to make sure we get one last date before I have to leave.” He said kissing my knuckles. “Noapte buna frumoaso.” He smiled causing me to blush.

“You’re going to have to teach me Romanian, cause you ain’t gonna stop that are you?” I said bushing.

“Do you want me to, stop that is.” He asked looking at me.

“Oh, no. I love to hear you speak in your native tongue. Being multilingual means you have a very talented tongue.” I smiled biting my lip.

“I can teach you. I said good night beautiful.” He smiled before leaning in and whispering in my ear. “You have no idea how talented my tongue is.” He added and I couldn’t stop the moan that escaped my lips.

“Good night beautiful.” He said kissing my knuckles before letting go of my hand and taking his leave.

I stood on the porch until his rental was out of sight. After walking in the house, I locked up for the night and flipped off the light. My dreams were filled with all sorts of naughty things after that last little statement from him.


End file.
